


Маски

by JulinaPallod



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulinaPallod/pseuds/JulinaPallod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тебе очень повезло, что я не из тех героев, кому нужно носить маску. Потому что, если бы я был таким, моей маской была бы ты."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маски

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teacandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacandles/gifts).
  * A translation of [Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014131) by [Teacandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacandles/pseuds/Teacandles). 



> Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения автору оригинального текста, Teacandles - за то, что я так долго не публиковала перевод.

Такое ощущение, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как она ходила по этим коридорам. Ходила своими босыми ногами по этому уже изношенному ковру. Сейчас всё стало по-другому – подпалины на стенах, жуткие картины, пугавшие её в детстве, сейчас были заменены на улыбающиеся лица, которые она не узнавала, когда они были без масок, одинокая ваза там, где раньше их было много. Для неё это было всё равно, что возвращение домой. Даже несмотря на то, что это больше не её дом. Мистик (нет, Рэйвен здесь, в этом месте) сглотнула и на цыпочках побежала вдоль пустой стены, чувствуя, как прохлада пробирает её до самых костей.

  
Так много несчастливых воспоминаний, всё ушло прочь и заменилось новыми, теплыми людьми и слоем свежей краски. Очень умно для человека, кто хотел использовать это место лишь как временное пристанище. Ещё наверняка он считал, что будет ходить на своих ногах всю жизнь. Но иногда не всё идёт по плану, как хотелось бы.

  
Она не воспользовалась лифтом и сразу пошла к лестнице, гадая, не надоело ли Чарльзу жить на втором этаже. Ему всегда нравилось там, и он постоянно ей об этом говорил. Там было много света, то, что Чарльз всегда любил. В детстве, длинными летними месяцами, когда Чарльз не был в той ужасной школе, они любили бегать в саду, как дураки. Когда ягоды были достаточно спелыми, чтобы есть прямо с кустов, и прятаться на деревьях от повара, когда их звали на ужин – всё это было потеряно и для неё, и для Чарльза. Навсегда.

  
Её ноги становились свинцовыми, когда она тихо кралась по лестнице. Было достаточно легко притвориться учеником, бродящим в поиске ночного перекуса.

  
Рэйвен, как бы ей не хотелось увидеть человека, которого она когда-то называла своим братом, и как бы ей не надо было завершить свою миссию, в первую очередь пошла к своей старой комнате. Рядом с комнатой Чарльза в конце коридора, была панель, за которой скрывалась её комната, и о ней знали лишь двое, не считая слуг.

  
Она положила свою ладонь на ручку двери. Металл был куда более гладким, чем она думала, и она задалась вопросом, кто же здесь жил после неё. Дверь не поддалась. Заперто. Она выдохнула и вытащила шпильку из волос, единственную вещь, которую Мистик решила взять с собой. Она знала, что тратит драгоценное время, но что-то в ней взбунтовало – ей нужно знать.

  
Вскрыть замок было так же легко, как дышать. Она делала это так много раз, когда была маленькой, да и замок был тот же. Её пальцы помнили это лучше, чем она сама. Мистик приоткрыла лишь маленькую щёлочку, потому что петли всегда скрипели (Чарльз обещал починить их после Кубы) и заглянула внутрь. Комната была пуста, без всяких следов человеческого пребывания.Всё было так же, как она оставила – груда помятой одежды в корзине около двери,открытая книга, которую она пыталась осилить перед тем, как улететь во Флориду на встречу с Хэнком. Хэнк, в его новом, красивом голубом обличье, с жёлтыми подозрительными глазами, и опасный, как загнанный в угол кот. Всё было прежним, кроме тонкого слоя пыли в нише, что служила её книжной полкой, как будто кто-то потрудился вытереть, но не смог достать верхней полки. В ней вспыхнуло острое чувство вины, но она быстро затушила его. А что, если Чарльз оставил комнату для неё? Он лжец. Он не сдержал слово, и это было важнее всего.

  
Мистик вышла из комнаты и закрыла дверь с легким щелком. Не стоило здесь задерживаться из-за воспоминаний и вещей, которых нельзя изменить. Миссия – единственное, что должно её волновать. Она должна была найти Чарльза и получить ответы на все вопросы до восхода солнца.

  
Если она была не уверенна на счёт того, остался ли Чарльз в своей старой комнате, все её сомнения исчезли после того, как она увидела, что он сделал (или не сделал) с её старой комнатой. Она подкралась к его двери, ожидая, что ей снова придётся взламывать замок – тогда в её голове раздался знакомый голос, и её сердце замерло в груди.

  
_Не нужно, Рэйвен. Она открыта._

  
Чарльз. Рэйвен выдохнула и поднялась с корточек, проведя рукой по растрепавшимся волосам. Этот жест успокоил её, возвращая к тем временам, когда она большую часть своего времени пряталась за человеческой кожей и длинными светлыми волосами.

  
Рэйвен проверила дверь, и та действительно оказалась открыта. Комната изменилась с тех пор, как она была в ней последней раз, став более пустой. Она бессознательно провела пальцами по виску, когда увидела Чарльза – там, у окна, в этом глупом, уродливом кресле, которое он наверняка решил оставить. Его инвалидное кресло стояло рядом, словно ожидая своего владельца.

  
\- Я не в твоей голове, Рэйвен, – так странно было слышать это имя после стольких лет. Он посмотрел на неё через плечо, его бледное лицо освещалось мягким светом луны через огромное окно, – Я дал тебе слово.

  
Злость разгорелась в ней. Чарльз и его пустые обещания. Ну конечно.

  
\- Обещания даются, чтобы их нарушать, Чарльз. Или только со мной? – Особый случай. Должно быть, чтобы изнежить и запереть на замок, под масками и обещаниями, обещаниями, обещаниями. Как заевшая пластинка. Обещания Чарльза всегда были пустыми.

  
\- Я полагаю, ты так считаешь, разве нет? – сказал он, отвернувшись к окну. Его слова были мягкими, он говорил с тем шикарным британским акцентом, который чувствовался сильнее, чем должен был быть, учитывая долгие годы жизни в Нью-Йорке. Рэйвен подошла ближе и почувствовала сильный запах бурбона. Старые привычки живучи.

  
\- Это успокаивает меня ночью, дорогая. Ничего больше. Вероятно, это станет проблемой позже – возможно, это станет проблемой сейчас, полагаю. Но в данный момент это единственное, что помогает мне заснуть. Детские головки слишком загружены ночью.

  
Она собралась с мыслями:

  
\- Я думала, ты сказал, что не читаешь мои мысли.

  
\- Обещания даются, чтобы их нарушать, – её собственные слова прозвучали с неожиданной горечью.

  
Она пошла вперёд, пока не встала прямо перед ним. Его взгляд был прикован к саду за окном, где мороз только-только подбивал яркие листья, приковывая их к земле.

  
\- Я думала, ты выше мелкой обиды, Чарльз. В конце концов, ты простил Магнето, - она указала на инвалидное кресло рядом с ним, - за это.

  
\- Прощать и забывать – это две разные вещи. К тому же, - сказал он со злобной насмешкой, - мы были братом и сестрой, а братья и сёстры всегда немного враждуют. Думаю, я просчитался. С тобой всегда просчитываешься.

  
Просто.

  
\- Так это всего лишь шутка для тебя. Моё желание уединённости – тоже шутка. Полагаю, то, что я хотела быть собой, для тебя тоже было ничем.

  
Чарльз откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза:

  
\- О, моя дорогая. Я всего лишь защищал тебя.

  
\- Делая из меня то, чем я не являюсь? То, чем я _никогда_ не смогу стать? Ты не тот, кому постоянно нужно прятаться, Чарльз, – она произнесла его имя, словно ругательство, её кожа на мгновенье поменяла цвет, – Ты не _урод_. Ты просто делаешь из себя героя для тех из нас, кто является такими. Так что, я думаю, ты никогда не поймешь этого.

  
К её удивлению, он засмеялся. Это не было смешным ни на мгновенье, и холод прошёл по её спине.

  
\- Герой, да? – он посмотрел на неё, и этот ледяной взгляд заставил её сделать шаг назад, – Ну что ж, дорогая, тебе очень повезло, что я не из тех героев, кому нужно носить маску.

  
Мистик замерла на месте, не имея возможности шевельнуться. Ей было тяжело дышать.

  
\- Потому что, если бы я был таким, моей маской была бы ты.

  
Кожа Рэйвен изменялась, больно и неестественно, двигаясь не по её воле. Чарльз. Он один мог это сделать. Она подошла к зеркалу и увидела человека, которого когда-то называла братом, смотрящего на неё из зеркала.

  
_Смотри, это легко. И самое лучше – это то, что у тебя тысячи лиц. Миллион масок в моём распоряжении, если я захочу. Но я не хочу. Мне не нужно. Уходи, Рэйвен. Другие не будут так гостеприимны, как я._

  
Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, раскрашивая небо в разные цвета. Её время вышло. Ей надо было выбираться отсюда. Когда она вернула контроль над телом, её руки дрожали, а кожа окрасилась в синий. Синий, синий, синий. Она обхватила себя руками и наткнулась на дверь, забыв про задание.

  
_Привет Эрику._


End file.
